danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Megaphone Hacking Gun
The Megaphone Hacking Gun (拡声器型ハッキング銃 kakuseikigata hakkingu jū; lit. "megaphone-model hacking gun") is a device used both as a tool and as a weapon by Komaru Naegi as she journeys through Towa City in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. According to Toko Fukawa, the hacking gun sends out programming codes in an electromagnetic wave, allowing it to hack into the target's mechanisms from a distance. The hacking gun's abilities seem to depend on where and for what the converting tactical operations they were created for. Background The origins of the Megaphone Hacking Gun are unknown, but it was presumably developed by the Future Foundation to use against Monokuma Units and other robots belonging to the Ultimate Despair group. Byakuya Togami used one during the Future Foundation's rescue of Komaru, masterfully taking down a Monokuma Unit that was threatening the girl. Afterward, Byakuya gave a bewildered Komaru a Megaphone Hacking Gun of her own, and the player's first attempt at using it begins. Kanon meets Yasuhiro by chance. Believing that he's just a random citizen, she saves him from Monokuma Units with her Hacking Gun. The two manage to escape the Monokuma Units and find a safe place for a night in a shopping mall. Kanon asks Yasuhiro about the Hacking Gun and why it's effective against Monokuma Units. Yasuhiro explains to her that it was made for Towa machinery. He thinks Towa Group is a suspicious and possible cause of the riot, as it seems they built the Monokuma Units. Later Yasuhiro gave Kanon the Megaphone in order to defend herself against the Monokuma Units. Creation and Development The Megaphone Hacking Gun had some minor differences from the final release. The early design featured a more gun-like model when not in use, and whenever Komaru took it out of her case it would become the megaphone gun to destroy the Monokuma Units in Towa City. Truth Bullets Unlike the original Truth Bullets from the main series, truth bullets are used by Komaru Naegi during the Demon Hunting to shoot at Monokuma Units. At first, the hacking gun is equipped with all eight functions available indefinitely. However, after getting caught by the Warriors of Hope and transferred to their flying base, the gun gets tampered with and is left only a limited amount of "BREAK" bullets and an unlimited amount of "MOVE" bullets which are installed onto the gun immediately after receiving them from the Servant upon waking up in the Warriors' base. As the game progresses, several Monokuma Kids will give Komaru the remaining functions of the hacking gun, albeit with limited ammunition. The eight types of Truth Bullets are as follows: Bling Bullet Bling Bullets (デコダマ Decodama) are bullets that help you in increasing your stats for Truth Bullets that you buy in the Shop. There's a total of 32 Bling Bullets, though some of them won't be unlocked until you complete the game. Some Truth Bullets such as Break, Dance, Knockback, Paralyze, Burn and Link can be equipped with Bling Bullets. Each Truth Bullet can contain two Bling Bullets. If you add two Bling Bullets, it's possible to find Good or Excellent Combinations, which affect the stats of your Truth Bullets even more. List of Good Combinations .}} List of Excellent Combinations Trophies There are six PSN trophies / Steam achievements associated with the Megaphone Hacking *Two bronze for destroying 1, then 100, Monokuma Units, and one silver for destroying 1,000 Monokuma Units. Destroying Monokuma Units with the Megaphone or by playing as Genocide Jack will count towards the last 2 trophies. *One bronze for finding half of the Bling Bullets, and one silver for finding all of the Bling Bullets. Navigation Category:Gameplay Category:Objects Category:Collectibles Category:Danganronpa Information Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Collectibles